Love Beyond Time
by beelzemongirl
Summary: This is a first for me, so be nice. Long before he ever met Kiya, there was another girl who held the heart of a certain cowardly knight in her hand. Every knight has a love story, this is theirs. Dan/OC pairing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and my OC Elizabeth.

"I SHALL NOT MARRY HIM!" Elizabeth, princess of Gallowmere, yelled at her father.

"He'll be a great provider, Elizabeth. He's a prince, you know I can only marry you off to princes" King Peregrin tried telling his daughter.

"I don't want a provider or a prince! I want a man, a good man! Someone who loves me for me, not my power!" Elizabeth threw her pillow at her door.

Her father gave her a disapproving look. "You are your mother's child".

With that he walked out, not sure what to do with the stubborn young woman.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat at her mirror and brushed her dark brown hair, trying to clear her head. Her father just didn't seem to understand, she hated princes. She hated royalty. All they wanted was her power and her body, as she was quite beautiful.

Her hair was dark chocolate colored, and her eyes reflected the finest emeralds. Her complexion was pale, as all royalty usually was, and her body itself was supple like that of a willow. All in all, she was just beautiful.

But Elizabeth was also aware that she had a strong mind and a will to match. Her mother, the late queen of Gallowmere (May God rest her soul) was the exact same way, and had taught her to be that way from a young age. The girl learned quick to keep herself strong and smart. She would not be traded like a cow for a man's benefit. She wasn't an animal or prize to be won, but it seemed as if her father didn't care. Too bad she was right about that. Her happiness never mattered to her father…not since her mother died.

She barely got to sleep that night. Her anger at her father kept her awake, but in the morning, things seemed better to her. King Peregrin had called off the engage to yet another prince. But not for her. It turned out that the people did not want a foreigner to rule as her king. It was to be this ruling that would bring her one true love to her.

So once again, the young woman was dressed nicely in a dress that highly resembled her eyes and made them stand out. She was to be presented to knights and nobles and lords today, so she had to look pleasing.

"And now her royal highness, Princess Elizabeth" the herald announced the girl's arrival.

She walked gracefully to her throne, which was next to that of her father, ready for another boring match making session. While her father wasn't looking or paying attention to her, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

After several made their appearances before the royals, a family of three men approached the thrones, looking humble and loyal. One was a middle aged man with graying brown hair and dark blue eyes. Next to him was a young man who resembled him, but was also a little older than Elizabeth. She couldn't see the other man, who stood behind the oldest of the three.

"Your Majesty" the old man looked to her father, "Your Highness" he looked to Elizabeth, "May I present my son, Aiden Fortesque. He's my oldest and bound to be most successful. As you know, he's a part of your guard, your majesty".

"It's an honor to know you, Aiden. Elizabeth, don't be so…well, don't ignore the man. This one actually appears to be well fit to be your king".

Elizabeth looked at Aiden, who bowed gracefully at the waist.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, my princess" Aiden said.

"The honor is mine, Sir Aiden. I shall take you into high regards, but now I fear I grow weary of this. Father, must I see anymore? I've grown tired of this".

"Elizabeth-".

"Please, father. I will decide in time. But to make my choice, my mind must be clear".

"Oh…well…of course then, dear daughter. Like she said, she will take your son into high regards. Well, off you go then".

The oldest Fortesque bowed with his son and turned to walk away, but Elizabeth didn't. It was then that she got a good look at the young man who was originally behind him.

His hair was also dark, like hers, and his eyes a lovely brown. They had a special type of warmth to her, something she hadn't seen in Aiden. He looked strong, but not too strong. No, he wasn't brutish. He looked…kind, in fact.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called.

"Yes, princess?" Aiden and his father turned.

Elizabeth looked over the father's shoulder, to the other man, the youngest in the group.

"Who…who are you?" she asked him.

He looked around. "Me?" he asked modestly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes you. I have yet to meet you".

"I'm…I'm…"

"Are you always this shy?".

"Daniel…my name is Daniel".

"Daniel…I like it. Please, tell me, are you here with the same ambitions as your brother?".

"I was actually kinda dragged here".

"You idiot boy! You know better, show manners to your princess. Bow to her!" his father yelled at him.

"Enough!" Elizabeth yelled, "Let the boy speak. Formalities are really not that important right now" she turned to her father, "May he stay here for now, father?".

"Well…" the king looked to his daughter and then at the family, "I guess he can for another hour. But then he shall return home".

Elizabeth smiled. "Come to the gardens with me, Daniel. We'll talk there".

She stood, approached Daniel, took his hand, and led him outside, and thus was the beginning of a love story that would last beyond time…

A/N: This isn't the end. I originally meant this to be a one shot, but I'll make it a short story, how's that? See ya later!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and Elizabeth. Everything else belongs to whoever owns it.

"Why do you let him treat you like that, Daniel?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm the youngest of his sons. I have to".

"No, no you don't. I would never let my father treat me like that if he ever did".

"But he doesn't. He wouldn't anyway. If you had a sibling, you'd be the oldest".

"There are days where I wish I had an older sibling. Then I would be free, not having to worry about finding a suitable husband to stop my father's constant bickering".

Daniel smiled. There was more to his future queen than met the eye. The girl was witty, had a sense of humor, and not to mention fiercely independent.

"You seem the kind of woman who wouldn't need a husband" he said.

Elizabeth looked right in his eyes. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?".

"If it wasn't, I apologize".

"No…it was. It's the nicest thing anyone's said to me".

"It was?".

"Yes, very much so".

Daniel smiled again. At least he could get along with her. He heard her laugh a little.

"What?" he asked.

"Your grin…it's humorous to me".

He blushed a little and Elizabeth just kept laughing. He joined in with her until they couldn't stop and soon even forgot what was so funny. And in that moment, they both knew…they were losing their hearts to one another.

He was everything she wanted and more. He was…perfect. Just simply perfect. He could've been the lowest ranking man in the entire realm, but it didn't matter to her. Elizabeth loved him, and she knew it.

The stopped laughing for a few minutes and inched just a little closer to one another. Soon, they were close enough to kiss, but they both pulled back.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, "its wrong".

"No it isn't…well, maybe it is a little, but, if it's what we want-".

"We're too different!".

"No, we aren't. Think about it. Both of our father's treat us like we don't exist, they decide our paths for us. Why should we let them do that for us? Daniel…I love you".

"Why? It's only been a few moments since we met".

"Because I know you're someone who will take care of me and love me for who I am. You're everything I want and more".

He knew she was right, because he loved her just the same, but he wasn't meant to be with her. She was supposed to be with his brother. It didn't make any sense to him. What'd she see in him? He wasn't fit to be king. Her lover, perhaps, but nothing more. He was coward, and he knew it. It wasn't fair to her that he kept that secret from her, and it broke his heart to know he was lying to the only one woman he truly cared about (Who wasn't in his family).

"What shall we do?" he asked finally.

"Tell me you'll give my love a try…we'll be unstoppable together, you and I. I will give you many powerful sons and beautiful daughters, and you will love me always, won't you?".

Daniel pulled her closer to him. "Of course I would, my princess".

"Then why wait for their approval?".

She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. It was what they wanted, and she was his princess, his superior. And as such, she could have whatever she wanted, including his heart. He kissed her then, full of longing, passion, and love. He was now totally and completely hers, as she was his.

"But how will we tell them?" Daniel asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "We won't. We'll imply it. My birthday will be soon, and father is planning a huge feast. Since I have taken your brother into account, he is sure to invite you and your family".

"How will we imply it?".

"We shall spend the entire evening together. My father will know, as will your brother and father. I'm sure once he's realized that you are to be my king when my father passes, he will not treat you with such disrespect".

"You're so smart, your highness".

"None of that highness stuff, it gets annoying after a while".

"But it is what you are, Elizabeth".

Elizabeth smiled. "No, no it isn't. Sometimes, I wish I was just another girl, just a commoner. I wish to be a knight's wife someday".

"What do you think Aiden is?".

"He doesn't want me, he wants the crown. But I can clearly see in your eyes, it's me you want. I thank you for it".

"But what about your father? What'll he think?".

Elizabeth shrugged. "Who cares?".

Daniel smiled and kissed her again. It was for sure, it was just her he wanted, nothing else. Nothing would've been any different if she was just another girl…

An hour passed all too quickly, and when the time came for him to leave, Elizabeth embraced Daniel tightly, hesitant to let him go. She was afraid of losing him. She whispered in his ear.

"Promise me you'll return".

"I will, I promise".

A/N: Oh yeah! I'm even loving this fic! Alright next chapter: The lover's plan goes wrong when Daniel doesn't show up at Elizabeth's birthday banquet. See ya then!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

Elizabeth's birthday came a month later. She hadn't seen or heard from her beloved since, but tonight was going to be different. The young woman was ready to see him again and to imply to their parents about their possible union. Elizabeth was now dressed in green, white, and gold, the colors of Gallowmere and of the royal family. She looked on as everyone danced and had a great time. She saw Aiden and his father, but Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

"Look now, Elizabeth, the older Fortesque brother approaches" her father told her.

"Oh joy…" she thought with sarcasm, but maintained her composure.

Aiden bowed to the princess and king. "May I ask the princess to this dance?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at her father who nodded in approval. She got off her throne and accepted his extended hand. They made their way to the dance floor and stayed there for several minutes.

"Sir Aiden, if you don't mind my asking, but, where is your brother tonight?".

"Oh, him? He couldn't make it unfortunately. Very ill, you know".

"Oh my goodness, is it serious?".

"He has a fever, your highness, a very high one".

"I have to see him, Sir Aiden".

"He worries you, let's not speak of him now, my princess".

"I want to see him".

She knew he was lying. If something happened to him, she wanted to know.

"You're lying".

"I'd never lie about my younger brother".

"Oh really? Is that why you let your father treat him the way he does?".

"Mark your words, princess".

Elizabeth broke out of Aiden's grip. "Where is he?".

"He's away".

"Where?".

"I cannot say, princess. But he'll be gone for a while".

"Did you kill him?!".

"Of course not! Father sent him away. The coward needs to learn courage, so father sent him to the field".

"You let him?! You bastard!".

Elizabeth fled. She couldn't believe this. Her beloved was gone because of those evil men! She would never forgive them, ever! Elizabeth ran to her room, angry at the world. He was gone, and now she was wishing the festivities were over.

Elizabeth didn't come back down for several days. Food was brought to her, but no one ever knew what happened to it. But the servants who brought her food and drink to her were fortunate enough to hear the song she constantly sang.

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. Oh the little pieces falling shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together, too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. If I try to touch her, and I bleed…I bleed. And I breathe…I breathe no more".

"What has caused my daughter's distraught attitude, Sir Aiden?" King Peregrin asked.

"She's devastated over my brother's departure, my king".

"Where has he gone?".

"My father has sent him off to learn courage. He must become a knight himself, you know. It's a family tradition".

"Then he will return?".

"Only time will say. He hasn't answered our letters or messages yet".

"Then send him this" Elizabeth made her appearance known at last.

"Elizabeth!" Peregrin was surprised by his daughter's state.

She was paler and thinner than usual. Her hair hadn't been taken care of in days, and her face seemed dark with tears, like her eyes.

"Tell him that I'm waiting. I miss him, and I…I…I love him".

"Is this true, Elizabeth? Have you found a suitor?".

The young woman nodded. "I have".

"What do you see in him?! The boy's a coward!" Aiden asked.

Elizabeth looked right at him. "I see a man, someone to love who loves me for who I am and not my power! That's what I see. If he is a coward, then he is the bravest coward!".

Her words were strong, as were her feelings. No one could stop how she felt about him. No one, not even her father.

"Well then, have him called back".

"I'm afraid that's not possible, my king. He's too far off in training to be called back. Her highness must deal with what she's been given".

"I don't have to stand for anything, Aiden Fortesque!".

"Elizabeth!".

With that, the princess stormed out, not willing to accept fate as it came…

A/N: How was that?! I'm telling you, I'm loving this fic! Next chapter: Rumors start spreading of Dan's great deeds of heroism, and a mysterious figure comes to the palace.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Two years later…_

Elizabeth had become a fine, beautiful of twenty in the two years her squire was gone. She had been given many accounts of men who wished to marry her, but so far, her defenses remained firm. No one but Daniel was to have her, and she was about to break that unwritten promise.

But still, her father insisted on her marrying his older brother, Sir Aiden, who she had grown to dislike even more over the years. Father and daughter constantly bickered, often with her winning in the end. She wasn't about to let that snarling wolf of a night take what wasn't his. Like said, she wasn't a prize to be won.

So one day, Elizabeth snuck out of her family's palace down to the market, where many rumors started about a certain knight growing in popularity and greatness.

"They say he can take on any monster, any villain. I wonder if he'll be interested in taking on Zarok".

Elizabeth cringed slightly. Zarok was a sorcerer who was plaguing her father's realm and he was proving to be a major problem. He had once been invited to court once, and King Peregrin had the impression that he was a great man, but Elizabeth was ever suspicious of him. Regardless, the princess in disguise continued to listen to the beggar's talk, trying to figure out who it was they spoke of.

"He has to come back. This is home land. It'd be almost treacherous if he didn't".

"Excuse me…what is the name of this knight you speak of?" Elizabeth asked.

The beggars faced her, but didn't recognize her. "Don't you know you silly girl? Well…I suppose not. The knight goes by the name of Fortesque, he's the brother of our current champion, you know".

"So he is…" Elizabeth maintained her composure, but her heart was racing. Her beloved knight was coming back to her.

"Well…we hope he decides to come back. Gallowmere needs a hero like him nowadays, wouldn't you say?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, most definitely".

She couldn't stay long. Her father would wonder where she was. "I must go. Thank you for telling me".

"Oh no need to thank us. Say, you look a bit like Princess Elizabeth. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Several people actually. Good bye now".

Elizabeth left back to the palace, heart skipping as she went along. She couldn't believe it.

"Dear god, if it by thy will, bring me my knight back…please"…

"Why must you be so stubborn, child?!" King Peregrin asked again, like he had done almost every night for two years, "What's so wrong with Sir Aiden?"

"I don't love him, father! I keep telling you that and you don't seem to understand!"

"He's our country's champion! What isn't there to love?! He has nothing but love for you!"

"I feel only for one man…and that man left two years ago and I said I'd wait for him. I will wait until the end of time if it be necessary!"

"Daniel left two years ago! What makes you so sure he's coming back?"

"I know he will! He has to! His homeland is in danger of being conquered by some madman! To not come back would be treason!"

"What if he's dead?! Hm…what if he is?!"

Elizabeth went pale with anger. "Don't you ever say that…DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!"

"You little, disobedient girl!" Peregrin knocked her to the floor, "You dare yell at your father and king?! Do you not understand that I have the powers of life and death over you?!"

"If you order me dead, what will you have then?! I know Daniel's coming back! There's no doubt in mind or in my heart! He will return and I will marry him!"

Furious, the king left his daughter alone. Though she had sounded strong before, she knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to come back. If Daniel was now as great as the commoners said he was Zarok would undoubtedly try to kill him on his way to Gallowmere. If he died…then what would **SHE** have? Nothing…nothing but emptiness.

"I will die if he does and that will be the end of it"…

About a week after the rumors of Daniel started, the king held a feast in honor of the older Fortesque brother. But this was the night of fate, the one true fate of a princess and her knight.

As the celebrations were at the highest point of merriment, a shadowy figure appeared in the palace against the doors. It was a man, Elizabeth could tell, but she couldn't see his face. The figure removed his hood as he kneeled before Elizabeth and Peregrin.

"My king and princess…I have returned after two long years of training to become a knight. I have returned back to a different Gallowmere, one shadowed by pain and death. I know the cause of your country's misery and I'm here to put an end to it".

"And who might you be, sir?" Peregrin asked.

"Permission to rise, your majesty?"

"Permission granted".

The man stood and everyone could see him a lot more clearly. He had dark chocolate colored hair, like her, lively brown eyes that glowed softly. He looked kind for a knight, almost like…

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Impossible!" Aiden rose from his seat, "How dare you show your face around here again!"

"Peace, Sir Aiden. And your name, sir?" Peregrin asked.

"I am…Sir Daniel Fortesque and I've come to save my homeland from Zarok".

Elizabeth stood. "Sir Daniel?" she asked almost desperately.

"Yes, my princess?"

"Is it really you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to him. She touched his face ever so gently; as if afraid she was only seeing things.

He grabbed her hand and put it to his lips. "Yes, it is".

Elizabeth couldn't help it. She let the joyous tears fall and let her dearest love embrace her, much to the dislike of Aiden. But he was far from her mind right now. Right now, the only man for her was her knight, and he had finally returned to her after two long years…

A/N: I liked this chapter. Alright, this is nearing its finale, little by little and I think we all know how the story ends. Next chapter: The night before the huge battle, Dan and Elizabeth have a bit of a heart to heart, and Elizabeth gives him a special gift (No, no smut in this guys, sorry).


End file.
